One Day
by Angeldream05
Summary: Usually there was just no way that someone could have found Dr. Temperance Brennan in this place doing what she was doing. But today she was there. Today she decided to. Today she needed to. Today she simply let herself do it.


**Well, hello again! ;) I know, it has been a quite short time since the last fic, but I'm sure you won't complain, at least not about that! ;) This fic was my baby, my challenge. The idea has been very easy to conceive, but it was a long and painful labour to make it see the light *lol* I had this idea but the result wasn't what I wanted and I had a little crisis ;) My lovely beta Shin/Bonesbird had to convince me to publish it because I didn't even want to! And, by the way, today is her birthday!!! Happy birthday dear!! Hope you have a great day! :D This fic is my gift for you honey!!**

**Ok, a few more things! This fic is set in the present, you will see how present it is ;) It has spoilers for Beaver in the Otter (4x24) and the following episodes.**

**I had to make one little change for this story, and just because I was going crazy ;) I had Brennan stay in Guatemala for about four months and not six weeks, in order to have her back home in September when the premiere aired. Actually it's not very important, I just said it so you won't be confused. And I chose that particular day because it was the day when Beaver aired.**

**As always, I don't own Bones, except for my own 206 bones ;)**

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

**One Day**

It was Wednesday, 10 am of a working day, but Temperance Brennan was not at work. Nor out in the field with Booth. Nothing about work in what she was doing. And for once it felt great. Because today was her day. _The_ day.

She pushed herself forward and stretched her legs. The cool December air hit her face and reddened her cheeks. Brennan took a deep breath. Yeah, she had been right, this was really good.

She bent her legs and now the wind was moving her hair around. She let the air out and breathed in again, letting the fresh cold air invade her lungs and clearing her mind. This was one of the reasons why she liked the cold. One deep breath and everything seems new and refreshed. One deep breath and everything comes clear. Almost everything.

She closed her eyes and tightened her hands on the ropes, the cold wind still on her face as she moved in the air. Opening her eyes again she looked around. The place was very quiet and still, she was the only one there. Yeah, maybe it was easier this way. Snow was all around her. It had snowed in the days before. There was quite a lot, enough to cover the yellowish grass, the benches and the trees.

Today she could do it. Today was the 30th. Today she could feel everything, believe everything. Because usually there was just no way that someone could have found Dr. Temperance Brennan in this place doing what she was doing. But today she was there. Today she decided to. Today she needed to. Today she simply let herself do it.

It all started exactly nine months ago, back in April. April, the 30th, to be precise. On that day she had realized something. She had realized that she wasn't living her life the right way. And guess who made her realize it? A certain FBI Special Agent with a nice speech about being bad to be good. And a dine-and-dash experience.

When she thought about that night she could still remember the excitement, the thrill and the elation she felt while she was running out of the Founding Fathers hand in hand with Booth. It had lasted for hours, she just couldn't stop giggling. Whenever she tried to talk to her partner and be more serious she would just burst out laughing. And at home happened the same thing. She had kept laughing alone for a long while.

But she could remember what happened later that night as well. When the over excitement had faded away and she started thinking rationally again she realized what they had done. They had dined-and-dashed. They had left the Founding Fathers without paying the bill. Which was just like stealing. Inevitable guilt started flowing in her. She worked with the FBI, damnit! And she – they – had just broken the law! And Booth! She worked _with_ the FBI, but he _was_ FBI! How could he not have thought about that when they had done it! Besides, she loved that place, not as much as the Royal Diner but she liked it. And now they could never go there ever again?

At 6 am, when the restaurant started its morning shift for breakfasts, she was at the door, went straight to the owner to pay for their drinks and admitted that they had left without paying. Only to find out that her partner had left some money on the counter just before running out, as the middle-aged man informed her laughing. _Of course_! He did think about it! _He was FBI_!

Her momentary annoyance for the fact that he had tricked her in that way instantly disappeared when she understood _why_ he had done it. He could never have actually left without paying but he did that for _her_. He made her believe that they had done something bad and for a few hours she had thought that. And, late night guilt aside, she had really enjoyed it.

Yes, she had decided while driving still shocked to the Jeffersonian to start her work day, she needed to do something bad more often. No more law breaking though, she just couldn't do it again. She just needed to do something different, something that, even if not objectively bad, she wouldn't usually do. Something she wouldn't usually _dare_ to do. Or something that she would usually count as bad.

And so there she was, every month on the 30th, deciding what to do. Or not deciding, having accepted that if she thought too much about what to do she could never do anything. She just let herself being impulsive, without thinking about it. She felt the need to do something, anything? In that day she could do it without regrets. She _had_ to do it. Whatever came up on that day, she had to do it. That was the only rule she had. Never hold back. Although she there was one thing that she had wanted to do every day and even on that day she couldn't manage to do. But one day she will. Just not this month. And there had been eight of these days already.

She sighed and stayed still for a little while, her mind wandering. Feeling that she was starting to slow down, she moved her legs again and regained a little speed. Yes, one day she had to do it. She just couldn't wait anymore. It was all she could think about and having these days when she _could_ actually do it didn't help. But she couldn't stop having them. She had become addicted to these little moments of freedom, where she could do anything she wanted. Almost anything.

* * *

She remembered the past months, her past days. They had been the highlights of her months. Although the first ones were a little different than what she had expected them to be. After the April experience she had been very excited because of her new decision. But events happened and when that day of May actually arrived she was thousands of miles away from home, from Booth. She was in Guatemala, literally running away from everything. And she didn't really feel in the mood of starting an habit that had so much to do with him. That reminded her so much of him. He who was in DC, recovering from brain surgery and still thinking that they were married. He would be fine soon and she needed to think about something else than the three words he said when he had woken up. Definitely not the famous three little words that she wanted or hoped to hear. Yes, she understood that he knew who she was – sort of – but for a few horrifying moments she had thought that he had really forgot about everything, about… them. So she needed to get out, out of the hospital, out of the city, out of the country. As far as she could go.

When May 30th arrived she was all alone in Guatemala, knee-deep in buried Aztecs. Which she found incredibly boring, but at least they were keeping her mind busy. She did realize that it was that day and she understood that if she didn't do anything she would never do anything. So she stood up and left. Just like that. She had just enjoyed her day without looking at dead people's bones. And that's what she did for the next few months on that day. Nothing huge, she just didn't go to work or even have a look at a skull for the whole 24 hours every 30th.

And then, finally, at mid September she was back in DC, back home. Back with Booth. Who actually took much longer than she thought to recover and still wasn't 100% fine. They had cases again and they were out in the field together as always. Almost as always. He was slowly coming back to himself and so was she. She was starting to feel peaceful and happy again, after about three months of nervousness and uneasiness. She had no idea why. But as September 30th approached she started wondering what would she do.

No thinking, that was the rule, so just wondering.

The day was there. And she had no idea what to do. She felt no needs, no impulses. Except for one. The one she couldn't do. That was the only exception for the "no holding back" rule. She went to work as usual, and because Booth and her had no cases she was all day in Limbo with Mr. Fisher. She managed to get out of work a little earlier than usual. It was about 6pm, the weather was nice and still warm and she decided that she would have a walk, maybe she would come up with something before going home. And she did.

As she walked by a shop she had suddenly stopped and looked at its window for a long time, a smile spreading through her face. It was a bakery, a pretty big bakery too. A shop that she would barely consider as such because she couldn't remember when was the last time that she had bought something there. If she even had. In that shop window, among other things, there was a little pie. And she had wanted it. Chocolate pie, that is, she still didn't like her fruit cooked. But it was pie. And she felt like she should have it. And, because it was the 30th, she could do it. Usually she would never ever buy a cake to eat by herself but she did and she had dinner with it. After she managed to finish it all that night, she was pretty sure she could never ever eat chocolate again in the next two years or so and she probably gained at least five pounds in one night but she didn't care. Until midnight she didn't care. She could always go jogging the morning after and the ones after that as well to burn all those calories. But that night she was just happy on her couch under a blanket with her chocolate pie and a movie. She would have plenty of time to be herself the next month, she could just be bad for one night. And eating a whole pie in one night? Definitely bad in her opinion. And she felt great.

The morning after she was herself again. She had run for five miles, gone to the gym and eaten nothing but salads for the following week.

* * *

The following month the inspiration for what to do on her usual bad/different day arrived on the morning of the 30th October during an investigation she was doing with Booth. They were at a woman's house; she was their victim's neighbor and they were questioning her. Suddenly her husband had come home and Booth had asked him a couple of more questions, not noticing, or at least that's what Brennan thought but she couldn't be sure, that she had frozen and couldn't stop staring at him. The man didn't know who they were, he just knew that they were FBI. No specific introductions were made, he had no idea who she was but she had a pretty positive idea of who he was.

_Peter Pelling_.

She hadn't seen him in almost twenty years and obviously he had changed, but after all it was her job to read bone structures and she never forgot his. He was one of the guys that had made her junior high school years a hell. Actually he was the one who had started it all. He was one of the most popular boys in her class and he had asked her out. She had taken quite some time to think about it; she liked him, he was very nice and kind to her and most importantly he was one of the first boys to show his interest for her. But when she told him that she would have accepted to go out with him he completely changed his behavior and started to make fun of her. He had said that no one would ever even _think_ about going out on a date with her; after all she the nerd of the school and things like that. And as he was the "leader" of the school, all the other guys started doing it as well and she found herself mocked all the time and isolated. She had ignored them but as a result she found herself with no friends at all and, because of her parents' disappearance a few months later, she closed up in herself and in her books and tried to move on as her world shattered around her.

And here he was, standing right in front of her, not recognizing her at all. And, as she was walking out of the house next to Booth, she suddenly felt an irrational and unusual urge for revenge. And a second after she realized that it was October 30th. Yes, the 30th. Booth opened the car door for her but she had wanted to go back there without him with the excuse of having left her cell phone inside. Booth had given her a weird look, as he knew that something else was going on, which she ignored and walked back to the house. Luckily Peter was the one who let her in and he was alone, his wife wasn't there at that moment. He was looking at her surprised and she felt her hands tingling. Her voice almost broke with rage as he whispered to him.

"I'm Temperance Brennan, I don't think you remember me, but I do."

His eyes had widened as she slapped him. Not very hard but she did slap him. Then she turned on her heels, quickly got out of the house and walked back to the car. Her breath was still fast and her hands were shaking but she felt good. She finally had finally taken the revenge she had been waiting for so many years. Booth had looked at her with confusion and concern but she had shot him that look, the look that clearly said "Don't ask".

* * *

Some voices pulled her out of her reverie. She looked around again and saw a visibly pregnant mum with two kids walking on the snow. The children were more rolling on the snow than walking and their mum was trying not to let them get too wet.

Brennan smiled as her eyes followed the family walking away and her mind went back to that day. Yes, it was a stupid and irrational act and it could have caused her many problems. After all she had attacked someone without a valid reason. And, although the explanation "He mocked me as a little girl" might have been enough for her, she doubted that it would have been considered in case the man pressed any charges against her. Which luckily he didn't. Maybe he had recognized her after all. Or maybe he just thought she was crazy. But damn, it had felt good to finally slap that hateful face, a thing that she should have done years before. She hadn't realized how much he had hurt her, how much she was still angry at him until she saw him again. And as Booth was taking her back to the lab she decided that that impulse was enough for that day, she couldn't bare other irrationalities. She had got hers and it was enough and maybe a little too much, but, as she had decided a few months back, no regrets.

The movements had stopped and she didn't even notice. She sighed and stood up. After taking a few steps she realized it had started snowing again. She changed her mind, walked back where she was and sat on the swing again, moving her legs and started rocking back and forth again. It was too soon to leave, she wanted to feel that feeling again. A feeling of freedom and lightheartedness that brought her back to her childhood days. She had loved swings. Before she was into the foster system she had lived with her family next to a playground. She didn't like slides or sandpits or playing games with the other kids, but she could stay hours on a swing. She went there every day, some days even more than once. Maybe she didn't even swing, she just used to sit there and read or let her mind fly away.

Her hands tightened on the ropes as she thought that this was the first time she had sat on a swing since Christmas of 1991. The last swing she had ever been on was _hers_. The swing at the playground next to her old home, her swing. The swing that had a small red "Tempe" handwritten on the wooden seat and the "T" was shaped like a dolphin. She had written it when she was six, as soon as she had known how to write it. She wondered if that swing and that playground even existed anymore. She didn't know. She hadn't been to that house since she was taken away by social workers. Maybe one day she would go back there. So far she was back on a swing, even if it wasn't hers, and she was letting her childhood memories invade her.

Childhood. She would never admit it out loud, but there were some things about childhood that she felt she had missed. That's why she was always, unconsciously or not, trying to get them back. And even the things she had chosen to do in her days, except for the first ones in Guatemala, they were all about childhood. Eating cake until she almost felt sick? Slapping her old school nemesis? Getting back on a swing? All things to try and have her childhood back. To try and go back to a time and a place where everything was easy and she was happy. Not that she was unhappy now, but things were complicated. She wished she could just go back at enjoying swings and cakes and first crushes … and stuffed toys.

* * *

Yes, stuffed toys. She smiled as she thought at the object she had in her bedroom closet that she had purchased exactly one month before. Angela had dragged her for an early session of Christmas shopping and she was really bored. As she was looking in a toy store for something for a gift to her nieces she saw it. Careful that Angela didn't notice she got closer to have a look at it and smiled. Oh yes, for an irrationality an almost three-feet-tall stuffed penguin wearing a colorful tie was pretty good. And absurd. As soon as Angela had brought her home and left she had hurried back downstairs, taken her car and driven to the shop where, after at least half an hour and more than a couple of "this is crazy", she bought the huge penguin, taking a mental note to immediately throw the receipt away, for two reasons. The first one was that in this way the day after she wouldn't actually see how many dollars she had spent in that way. The second reason was that the shop assistant, who had looked at her oddly when she said that she wanted to buy the toy that was in the shop window, had said that without the receipt she couldn't change it. And, well, she didn't want her rationality to take over and change her irrational moment into something more rational. If that even meant something. Anyway, she did throw the receipt out first thing out of the store.

Once at home she didn't really know what to do with that penguin that barely got in the car and through her front door. She stuck it into a closet, almost filling it all, to process her irrationality without seeing it. Only to take it back after a while. She had walked around the house carrying that huge penguin and sat down on the couch, with it sitting next to her too. She had tried working on her book but her eye kept lingering on the big furry silhouette on her left. She had started laughing. Had she really done that? Had she really bought a huge useless penguin with a tie? Apparently she had. She had barely _touched_ a stuffed animal since she was 15. She used to like them before, even love them. She had always considered herself quite childish to still like stuffed toys at 15 years old, but she did, she really did. She found them… comforting and warm. After she was taken away from her house she felt like something had to change and left all of her toys and dolls in her house.

And there she was, sitting on a couch with a stuffed penguin. A huge stuffed penguin to be precise. Slowly she took one of its wings in her hand, and the other hand was touching its beak. Suddenly she hugged it, keeping it close to herself. It was so big that her arms barely managed to wrap themselves around it. It was soft and it still felt comforting, even after all those years. She closed her eyes and stayed still for a couple of minutes, her mind travelling years back to when she was an happy little girl who loved her toys. She had heard a noise outside her front door, most likely her neighbor coming home. She had shifted slightly on the couch and felt the penguin's beak against her cheek and Brennan had laughed. She slowly opened her eyes and her laugh turned into a sigh. _Damn_. Why everywhere she looked she was surrounded by brown eyes? Seriously, even that stuffed penguin had big warm brown eyes. She hadn't noticed until then but now one of its eyes was really close to hers so she could see all of its shades. One of her fingers had roamed across the fur and found fabric. The tie. _Oh God_. She immediately tossed the toy away, got up from the couch and crossed the room as if it was a bomb. When she reached the opposite side of the living room she turned back to look at the penguin, which was now lying on the floor on its back, wings spread and palmed feet in the air. Had she _really_ bought a stuffed animal that unconsciously reminded her of _him_? This sounded… creepy. She took a deep breath, went back to it and, grabbing one of its wings and put it back on the couch, so that it was facing her. She took a step back and observed it. The soft artificial black and white fur, the long dark beak, the wings, separated from the body, the brown eyes… and the bright colorful tie.

Enough. Stop. Enough irrationalities for today. She had grabbed the penguin again and took it to her bedroom, shoved it into her closet, locked the door and hurried to the living room, sitting back on the couch with her very rational and trusted forensic anthropology journal. _Out of sight, out of mind, right?_ She had thought to herself. _Yeah, you wish!_ She closed her eyes sighing.

_Oh, that penguin_, Brennan thought as the swing stopped again. That penguin was still inside her closet, she had taken it out sometimes when she was feeling sad or lonely, but it was usually out of sight. And, most importantly, she had managed to hide it from Booth. She flushed slightly as she thought of what would happen if he ever found out that she kept a huge expensive brown eyed penguin with a tie in her closet.

* * *

She looked at her watch and realized that it was almost midday already. She noticed that it had stopped snowing again as well. She stood up from the swing and took a few slow steps on the snow. There was more than she expected or noticed. The snow was way over her ankle. Luckily she had thought about wearing winter shoes, or she would have got wet by then. She stooped and took a handful of snow in her bare hand. It was cold. Was she surprised? She laughed. Of course not. She dropped the melting snow and put the hands in her pockets for a little warmth. She heard some other voices. A child's laughter. Aren't children supposed to be at school? It was a normal working day. She thought about it for a few seconds before she realized that, being December 30th, children were probably on holidays for the Christmas break. She was annoyed that she hadn't thought about it sooner. Well, of course she hadn't had Christmas breaks from school in about fifteen years and she had never thought about it since then.

The child let out a loud squeal behind her back and she felt him run in her direction. She turned to look at him but he was already running towards the other direction and she could only see his back. He was about 9 years old and wore a heavy jacket, snow boots and a colorful hat. He looked apparently alone, but she had heard a man's voice before. She smiled, turned back and walked to the exit of the playground.

"Awesome, the snow is awesome! Right dad?" she heard him laugh.

_Awesome_? She froze on her tracks and slowly faced the boy again. He was quite far from her but this time he was facing her too and she could see that under the hat there were some damp blond curls. _Could he really be… and if he is here, can there be a chance that…_

"That's right buddy, but now you better run because I'm coming to get you!!" laughed Booth coming out from behind a tree and running toward his son, his back to her.

_Yes, there is._

She sighed and stood still. _This is ridiculous._ Same day, same time, same playground. And they were both there. She saw that Parker was looking at her instead of his father. The boy must have recognized her. He raised a hand and waved slightly at her. Booth still hadn't seen her as he was still facing away from her. She raised her finger and she put it over her mouth smiling, telling Parker not to say anything. He grinned and nodded, before turning his back to her and starting to run again, his father chasing him.

Brennan quickly grabbed her gloves from her coat pockets and put them on. She took another handful of snow. With both of her hands she hardened it to make a big snowball out of it and waited.

Parker, still chased by his dad, ran past her, probably on purpose as he winked to her, and incredibly Booth once again didn't see her. As soon as Booth's back was facing her she threw the snowball that hit him in the back of his neck, leaving his hair and coat white. Parker stopped, looked at them and burst out laughing. She managed to stay silent while she observed the older Booth freeze, look at Parker confused and then turn back to face her. She wanted to take a picture of him and his expression as his eyes landed on her. She couldn't stay quiet anymore and started laughing and walking towards her shocked partner and his son.

"Bones, you are awesome! He didn't see you!" Parker squealed as he ran to her past his father and hugged her.

"You did great Parker! You did great!" she laughed leaning down and hugging him back.

"Dad!" Parker called as he released her.

Booth was still frozen on his spot, looking surprised and stunned at the sight in front of him.

"Dad, you still haven't said hi to Bones!" his son reminded him.

He shook himself out of his amazement and walked towards them grinning. "I'm going to do it now, Bub."

Meanwhile Parker took Brennan's gloved hand and walked her to his dad so they met in the middle.

"Hi" Brennan smiled.

"Hey" he whispered, smiling back at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned, noticing that he was unusually quiet.

"I'm great. Just surprised to see you here" he grinned.

"Same. I didn't know you had a day off." she said.

"I didn't. Rebecca has the flu, Parker needed me and I played hookey. And so did you apparently." he chuckled.

"Play hookey? No, I just didn't go to work this morning, I… I went out for a walk."

"That's what playing hookey means, Bones. Not going to work." he laughed "And you went out for a walk at a playground?"

"Of course not, I was just passing by." she said shyly.

"Ok." he accepted, not really buying it though. "Hey!" he yelped as another snowball hit him on his back.

"Come on Daddy, Bones! Let's have a snowball fight!" yelled Parker from behind them. "I'm with Bones against you!"

"So it's two against one, uh?" Booth asked his son.

"Yes, Bones and I against you!" he laughed.

"It's just fair Booth!" Brennan winked.

"Oh really?" he said slyly, lowering himself and gathering together some snow. "Well, you did stab me in the back" he said looking up at her grinning.

"No, I didn't stab you, it was just snow!" she clarified.

"It's an expression. You caught me off guard and now you have to pay for it!" he answered laughing.

"Run, Bones!!" Parker screamed hearing the threat.

"You are the trained sniper. You should have noticed me earlier, you son did." she mocked him and started running towards Parker, with Booth right behind her.

Suddenly Parker slipped on the snow in front of her, she reached out to save him from a fall but failed and Booth tried to do the same with the same outcome. As a result they found themselves all tangled on the snowy ground. Brennan on her back with Booth over her and Parker over Booth. _How did they end up like that_? Brennan thought. Not caring about the two Booth boys almost crushing her under their weight she just chuckled as she noticed that Booth had his eyes closed.

"So it's just the fall that makes you close your eyes, not a possible explosion" she whispered as Parker quickly stood up and ran away laughing.

Booth's eyes snapped open as he realized what had happened and looked down at her. She was so beautiful he was breathless.

"It just helps." he said quietly.

"I still can't see how." she answered, feeling his warm breath on her cheek as he spoke.

They locked eyes and Booth unthread his arms from under her and resting his forearms on the snow at both sides of her face. Raising a hand he touched softly her cheek and jaw. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

She closed her eyes at his touch and took a deep but shaky breath. "Yeah."

"Bones…" he breathed, staring amazed at his partner underneath him, surrounded by the snow.

She opened her eyes again and looked deeply into his, feeling their warmth and comfort spreading all her body. And she thought she was seeing something in his eyes. Something that she didn't dare to believe, something that he was most definitely seeing in her eyes too. _Do it. No, next month. Today. Today you can do it._ Her mind, or her heart, she didn't even know which one anymore, was in overdrive. She was still staring up at him, his little smile, his eyes, darker than ever as he softly caressed her face. He looked like he was in some kind of trance and so was she. She didn't care that she was laying on the cold snow, that her hair were getting wet and that Parker was not in sight anymore. All she could do was losing herself into his eyes. _Losing myself in another person_. Was this what that meant? She had never felt this before. Her arms raised slowly and her gloved hands rested on his broad shoulders, that felt like a rock to her, a safe rock for her to hold on to.

"Today" she whispered very softy, more to herself than to him, tightening her grip on him.

She raised her head at the same time he lowered his. They met in the middle, just like they always did. Their lips collided gently and sooner than they thought, their perfect synch with each other leaving them surprised but not too much. They both closed their eyes. Time and space ceased to exist, they felt like a single being as one of her arms wrapped around his neck and both of his hands cupped her face. She could not tell anymore where they separated, where she ended and he started. She was kissing him and he was kissing her back. He was kissing her and she was kissing him back. She didn't know which one it was. _Becoming one_. That's what she felt. Of course this was not what he meant, they were most definitely not making love, yet, but she felt like they were.

A kiss had always been just a kiss for her, an acceptance of interest, a foreplay for other activities, never something on its own. And this kiss was so much more than that. It was filled with feelings, with desire and bottled up passion, with… did she even accept to say it? _Love_. This had to be love, right? They parted out of breath and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Her heart was beating quickly and she was panting like she had just run a marathon.

After some time, she didn't know how much, he opened his mouth to speak but she suddenly felt even more weight on her as a little blonde head came out behind Booth's back.

"You two are still down here?" Parker asked surprised "Dad, I think you are crushing her, she's all red."

Booth looked at her one last time and cleared his throat but his voice still came out quite husky. "We are both crushing her, buddy. Let's get up so we can release her." he said turning to look at his son. "Hey, where's your hat?"

"Over there" the boy answered pointing to a bench nearby. "I was hot."

"Go put your hat back on, or you will catch a cold" he ordered and Parker ran away.

Booth stood up slowly and stretched out his hand to her and she took it. He helped her to her feet but she slipped again. This time he managed to get her before she fell and caught her in his arms. She clung to him once again as she slipped her arms around his waist and breathed him in.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly, his hands stroking her snowy back and hair.

"I'm good" she sighed looking up at him "You didn't let me fall."

"I think I already told you this once" he smiled drowning again into her eyes "I'm always here, I will never let you fall."

"I know you won't." she whispered, raising on her toes and kissing his lips sweetly.

Parker's annoyed voice reached them "Please, not you guys too!"

They parted and looked at him shyly. He had put his hat back on.

"I already have Mum and her boyfriend doing that all the time, not you too!" he whined.

"Sorry, buddy." Booth apologized half-heartedly, turned to Brennan and grinned as she chuckled. She knew he wasn't sorry at all. She looked back into his eyes, so deep, warm, comforting.

"Way better than the penguin's" she chuckled, passing a still gloved hand through his hair.

"What? Which penguin?" he asked confused as she blushed, realizing she had said that out loud.

"Daddy, Bones!" Parker called again, saving her from an explanation "I found the swings! There are three of them, we can all swing together!"

"That's great Parker! I love the swings!" Booth said as the little boy laughed and ran towards the swings.

He took a few steps and turned back to Brennan. He stretched out his hand again. "Are you coming?" he asked hopeful.

She nodded and slipped her hand in his as they started walking together. She looked down at their fingers intertwined and back into his eyes. "I love the swings too." she said happily.

_And not just today._

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

**Here it is! My sixth fanfic and I still can't believe it! Ok, now that you've read this looong oneshot (and I swear it wasn't supposed to be this long *lol*) it's up to you! Press that little button and let me know what you think! It's very very important for me to have your feedback, because I am very nervous about this story! (self-destruction may be a good word for me!)**

**And there are just a couple of days left until 2010!! This decade is almost over already! Whoa! Is seems that 2000 was just yesterday! Anyway, I hope your Christmas holidays were great and I wish you all the best for this new year!**


End file.
